User talk:SwordMage
city categories * Is it necessary to make Category:Lok Cities also include NPC cities? After all, the main Lok page already has a list of cities on Lok, so would the category really add anything? The category would just be a mirror of Lok#Cities, which seems a little redundant. Thoughts? :--Influenza 23:53, 5 Sep 2005 (CEST) :*It seems to be more a question of how people will look things up. If they want to go in via categories, they will probably click on Lok Cities and then say ok, now where do I go. Maybe I could just put in a planet (and maybe planet#Cities) link instead. ::--SwordMage 00:03, 6 Sep 2005 (CEST) :*Flu: I agree... i think. Originally i meant for the planet city categories (eg: Category:Talus Cities proof of concept) to list the player-customized instances of planets on various galaxies. Not sure how to co-mingle NPC/Player/Category:/etc. Furthermore, i'm working on a public sandbox (TalusClone instead of editing Talus). Also, am linking (not redirecting) the discussion page to SWG_Wiki_Talk:Public_Sandboxes (will explain that on SWG_Wiki:Public_Sandboxes) ::--KuroKaze 06:02, 14 Sep 2005 (CEST); SWG Wiki Talk:Galaxy Planet Templates. * Hey, what's the deal?! (your "restoring" a discussion section to older, poorly formatted version) I didn't remove a single post anyone made! Why a duplicate version?!!?! I meticulassly preserved and replied to it all! :--KuroKaze 06:54, 14 Sep 2005 (CEST); : You so completely destroyed the flow and context of my statements that I could no longer recognize my own arguments much less find a way to reclarify them so that they made sense. In general discussion pages are historical threads that reflect the views of a number of people. By restructuring the thread and destroying the flow of others comments you destroyed the integrety of the discussion. I was sorely tempted to simple restore the page to where it was when you ripped apart our statements, but felt that your new information deserved to be given more respect than you obviously gave to ours. --SwordMage 08:13, 14 Sep 2005 (CEST) Harvester pages I think I am done with the harvester page redo. I want extend the structure management terminal coverage into Housing and maybe buy a factory to see if I can make a start on it (not sure how much I can do without the ability to create a factory schematic). The other aspect I am not sure about is player city structures and how they fit into this. --SwordMage 08:30, 25 Sep 2005 (CEST) :Do we really need to add "units of" for each line of ingredients on the schematics pages? It just seems redundant and wasted space to me.--Tandalo 19:31, 17 Oct 2005 (CEST) Its the way the general Schematics template is worded. It seems to read better to me so I carried it over. --SwordMage 19:41, 17 Oct 2005 (CEST) Vacation Time Just to let you all know, I will be off sailing the ocean blue (green, black, whatever) until early January. I won't make any decisions about my continuation in SWG until then (also by then the initial tuning of the new system will be done). I should say that as of now, I am disappointed in the changes, not because they can't be a good game, but rather because they really change the whole feel of the game I was attracted to. It will be interesting to see if there is crafting life after NGE and if the social crowd (RP, etc.) wanders off to a new game somewhere. --SwordMage 04:09, 13 Nov 2005 (CET) : GL you out there:). Have good time and good Vacation. :) --Stratege 05:35, 14 Nov 2005 (CET) I have left In case anyone is wondering at my silence, I am afraid that the new SWG is not for me and I am back in EQ2 full time. I have found a new Wiki home at The EQ2-Daily.com Wiki (Swordmage), so life isn't so totally different in the world of Norrath. And I am back I just started up again oh the Starsider server. I think I will be staying for a while. --SwordMage 15:47, 15 March 2008 (UTC)